


By The Sea

by Solchen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solchen/pseuds/Solchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JohnDave and a walk along the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> For my pal, tintenstern.

After the rain, everything seemed to take on a new form. The foggy sky, once circulated with a dull white, had taken to a much more blue form. The air felt sharp, voided of dust. The small droplets of rain water that slowly glided down the blades of the leaves would sometimes fell on the ground and occasionally, on your head. The breeze from the sea rustled the leaves on the tree. You felt like you are first-handedly experiencing a harmony made by nature, even when you weren't exactly the poetic type.

You saw the black-haired boy ran out to his house's balcony, happily staring off to the distance. The wind tugged at his hair and clothes, yet he made no attempt to fix them. His jet blue eyes, which sparkled with a sense of life, slightly narrowed as he stared at a lighthouse by the ocean. It would always be the lighthouse. There was nothing else there and you knew he would never change. You had known him for almost all your dull, boring life on this planet.

You heard him calling for your attention, even though your gaze still lingered on him. He asked if you wanted to go on a walk on a beach, which you nod in response. He smiled and told you to get off your balcony, as they would depart right now. You watched him rushing towards his bedroom, beaming gleefully. You couldn't help but comply to his requests, smiling dumbly yourself. 

You followed behind him on a rocky side-road led to the ocean. In one of your hands, you carried one of your red umbrellas. 'Just in case', your brother would say. The other hand was interlaced with one of his, which you did not mind at all. The walk was quiet, as he was probably too happy, and oddly calming. You got hit by a tree branch that stuck out into the road. Normally, you would brush the goddamn branch away, but today, with your thoughts flying with clouds, you might as well made an exception. He giggled at you and your half-baked excuse. But you didn't mind.

The sand was still wet from the rain as it stuck stubbornly to your new Converse shoes. You grumbled about the matter and he just pushed it aside. Kicking the rocks scattered on the beach, you and him strode on the long beach. Small talks, laughter and a constant amount of elbowing the other person. You felt your heart go aflutter with every word he said and would try to create a counter attack. Sloppy footprints were printed on the sand behind as you two walk. He whistled a song you did not recognize, probably a classical one. The walk felt like a dance by then, as you both step in tune with each other and with the whistling. 

The lighthouse was over a few decades old, yet it still loyally guide the lost sailors into the safety of land. It was probably his favorite-most thing for him in the world. You and him sat down near the lighthouse, facing the ocean. Closing your eyes, you could hear the salty water rushing to the shore and hastily rushing away. You felt him leaning his head on your shoulder. His blue eyes gazed outward, to the sea. You quietly opened your umbrella and it shaded over both of you. At this point, you were just enjoying the presence of the other next to you in silence, so you figured you would get on with that. You leaned your head on his and closed your eyes slowly.

And all you could hear was the sea.


End file.
